


Most Important Part of the Day

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tommy, in pursuit of breakfast, discovers the awesomeness of Nutella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Important Part of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written November 2010 for a [Glam Kink](http://glamkink.livejournal.com) prompt I no longer, if I ever did, have the specific link for. The prompter wanted Adam, Tommy, Nutella, and licking, which this incorporated but declined to turn into full-on foodporn. Woe.

Tommy huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes as he stood back and gave Adam's kitchen the stink eye. So there was something to be said for "just got home from tour". There maybe also was something to be said for "food would've gone bad so I didn't stock up". And, okay, Leila was like God or something and had gotten the basics, but she'd gotten the basics according to _Adam's_ tastes. And Adam, bless his heart, ate like a fucking bird. (Seriously. Tommy's seen birdfood that has the exact same ingredients in it, which, totally nasty.)

But damnit, he was hungry, and the eggs and bread were pretty much the only things he'd found that didn't gross him out with either its name or looks.

"Adam!" he shouted, deciding that it was a much better way to get Adam's attention than, like, walking all the fucking way to the living room to get his attention. That would've taken effort, and Tommy was currently all about lazy.

"Yeah?" Adam called back after a moment.

"How do you fucking live on this shit you call food?"

"It's not shit," Adam replied, stepping into the kitchen with a pout. "It's healthy."

"It's shit," Tommy said flatly. "It's just marketed as healthy so people will actually buy it, when nobody actually likes it."

"Tommy, good health food has natural flavors, and is perfectly likable."

"Yeah, whatever," he replied, his stomach's complaining reminding him that it wasn't the time for a drawn out debate on health food. "Do you have anything with, like, more than a hundred calories per serving anywhere in this kitchen? 'Cause eggs and plain toast sounds fucking boring."

"Yeah, I see you phrasing that question in a less offensive manner," Adam said, and rolled his eyes. "What you mean is, anything with added flavor, right?"

Tommy shrugs. "Maybe."

Adam rolled his eyes again, then pushed off the doorjamb and grabbed the short stool, because apparently even Adam wasn't tall enough to reach every-fucking-thing in the room. He took the stool over to the fridge, dropped it and nudged it right up close, then climbed up and opened the cupboard over the fridge. When he got back down, there was a small, tubby jar in his hand, and he tossed it to Tommy.

Tommy turned it around and read the label. "Nutella? What the fuck, Adam, this still sounds like it's health food shit."

"It kinda is," Adam agreed. "But it fits your 'more than a hundred calories' criteria, and it's _good_."

"Adam--"

"Neil likes it," Adam interrupted, shoving the stool back into its normal place. "And Neil has eating habits sadly similar to yours. Seriously," he added, "stop looking at it like it's going to bite you. If you don't like it, you can call for delivery or something. I wouldn't want you to waste away because you didn't get enough calories with your breakfast."

"Fucker." Tommy scowled. "Fine. You are so buying me the world's greasiest McMeal if I don't like it."

"Whatever," Adam agreed, flapping a hand at Tommy.

Tommy twisted the cap off, and peered into the half-empty jar. The contents were a dark, rich brown, and looked kinda like peanut butter. (The creamy kind; the crunchy shit somehow managed to be stickier, which made no sense at all.) He dipped a finger into it, ignoring Adam's "Damnit, Tommy, flatware has a reason for existing!", and stuck his finger in his mouth.

He was braced for a flat, sawdusty, and possibly even literally shitty taste, so the explosion of smooth, chocolate flavor over _something_ he couldn't place made his eyes widen in surprise. He made a little noise of appreciation in the back of his throat, and quickly licked his finger clean.

"Told you," Adam said smugly.

Tommy dipped his finger in again, and Adam made an inarticulate noise of aggravation. "Fuck you," Tommy said mildly, and proceeded to clean his finger with long, slow licks. "God, this is good. Why hasn't anybody introduced me to this stuff before?"

"Don't know," Adam replied, suddenly thoroughly distracted by Tommy's tongue. "Could you use a spoon or something? Please?"

"My germs won't kill you, you anal ass," Tommy complained, but moved to get a spoon anyway, glancing at Adam with a sly little smile. "If they could, I think you'd already be dead, considering the first time you kissed me was over a year ago."

"It's the principle of the matter," Adam told him with a little pout. "Besides, you mentioned something about eggs and toast. Nutella is awesome on toast. It's even better on celery, but I don't think Mom got any."

"Celery? Seriously? Something that tastes like chocolate should not go on celery," Tommy said, pointing at Adam with a spoonful of Nutella. "That, like, ruins the order of the universe or something."

"It's awesome, I swear."

"Sure." Tommy rolled his eyes. "Adam, you have fucked up taste buds."

Adam blew a raspberry at him. "And that's totally why I love the way you _taste_ , baby."

Tommy smirked, and gave the spoonful a long, slow lick, pursing his lips into a kiss around the tip. "Oh yeah?" he asked, deliberately smearing the Nutella over his lips like it was a nice, dark lipstick. And, yeah, there was that flare of interest again. 

"Yeah," Adam agreed, and crossed the room to pull him into a kiss. It involved a lot of licking as Adam chased the combined flavor of Tommy and Nutella, making happy little noises as he did so. He pulled back, licked the corner of Tommy's mouth, and added, "See?"

Tommy hmmed thoughtfully, then licked the spoon again. "Not really," he teased, smearing his lips again.

Adam quirked a brow, plucked the spoon from Tommy's fingers with one hand and grabbed his hair with the other. He gave him a hard, fast kiss, nipping at his Nutella-covered lips, then pulled his head back and painted a line down his throat. He licked it up, then painted another, drawing the design down over Tommy's collarbone, and licked that up, too.

Tommy made an incoherent little noise, and shut his eyes, arching into Adam's mouth. As Adam pulled back and started another design, this time over his chest, he decided breakfast wasn't _that_ important.


End file.
